El Octavo Campione
by Ren Ashbell 9029
Summary: Este es una historia donde que pasaría si un chico mexicano asesina a Quetzalcoatl (cambios en la historia de Campione y DxD) (Personajes de otros animes con relación a lo mitológico)
1. chapter 1

Hola como están, ha pasado un tiempo, lo siento si no he podido actualizar pero debido a que recién entro a la escuela casi no tengo tiempo, bueno a los que lean este fic espero les guste sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

Notas: PRIMERO este fic se ubicara en los universos de high school dxd y campione.

SEGUNDO no necesariamente estarán Issei ni godou, sino será como una especie de crossover entre los mundos pero desde otro personaje como las novelas de slash dog que a pesar de ubicarse en el mundo de dxd es otra trama.

TERCERO no soy un experto en mitos y leyendas así que trataré de explicar porque es tal habilidad o poder, pero si ven que no tiene nada que ver o que no va acorde a la deidad díganmelo con respeto y el porque, así se mencionara el error

sin más que decir continuemos.

Extracto del libro del siglo XIX del mago italiano Alberto Ricardo, Rey Demonio.

A aquellos que han completado esta formidable hazaña, les concedo el titulo de "Campione Godslayer".

Entre los virtuosos lectores, tal vez algunos piensen que exagero con ese titulo y se extrañarán tal vez otros pensarán que estoy haciendo un alboroto excesivo sobre ello. Sin embargo, quiero enfatizarlo nuevamente. Campione-Godslayer, es el gobernante supremo. Ya que puede matar a un ser celestial, puede por consiguiente invocar los poderes divinos pertenecientes a los dioses. Campione Godslayer es el señor. Ya que el poder para matar a una deidad está en sus manos, pueden dominar a los mortales sobre la Tierra.

Campione Godslayer es el demonio.

Asi que, de toda la humanidad viviendo en la Tierra, aquellos que tengan el poder para oponérseles no existen!

inicios del siglo XX, extracto de la carta de Antonio Teves al Vaticano.

Por el hecho de enfrentarse a la Providencia, jugando con el conocimiento demoniaco de los magos, ellos le otorgaron el titulo de Rey.

Acerca del nombre que estas escuchando más o menos. Campione Godslayer es el hijo ilegitimo de Epimeteo El demonio. Desafortunadamente, los mortales no podemos pelear contra ellos.

Aquellos que pueden pelear contra ellos, son sus compañeros Campiones, los ángeles de nuestro Santo Padre y los Dioses paganos que son un tabú.

Principios del Siglo XXI extracto de unos reportes mexicanos relacionados con la verificación del nuevo Campione.

En la mitología tolteca Quetzalcoatl es un dios con múltiples y complejos atributos. Originalmente era uno de los dioses de la cultura mesoamericana, llegando a considerarse como el dios principal del panteón prehispánico. Se considera a Quetzalcóatl como la deidad principal de la cual se generan los demás a partir del desdoblamiento. Toma la forma de una Serpiente emplumada, aunque se sabe que puede cambiar de formas. Fue después de que Ren Ashbell asesino al dios de la vida, de la luz, de la sabiduría, de la fertilidad y del conocimiento, patrón del día y de los vientos, el regidor del oeste, que se convirtió en un joven Campione.

Ciudad de Tula, México

Era hasta hace unas horas un día bastante soleado, bastante si me preguntaran, yo que siempre prefería el frio antes que el calor, me encontraba en la ciudad de tula, una ciudad bastante linda si me preguntaran, bueno yo soy Ren Ashbell, un chico bastante normal o almenos lo era porque según lo dicho por la chica que me hace una almohada de regazo en estos momentos me dejó atónito, yo Ren Ashbell me acabo de convertir en un godslayer, el octavo campione.

Se preguntaran como fue que ocurrió, yo un simple humano como fue que asesine al dios Quetzalcoatl, bien déjenme contarles mi historia.

Hace unas horas

Me encontraba en el autobús, partí desde la Ciudad de México hacia Tula, eran aproximadas unas 2 horas de camino, me dirigia hacia aquella ciudad por un proyecto de la escuela, según mis amigos iriamos juntos a tula pero resultó que nadie pudo asistir y yo como ya había comprado el boleto no iba a desperdiciarlo así me embarque en esta pequeña aventura en solitario, después de un viaje donde me dolia mi trasero por estar sentado un tiempo relativamente largo llegue a mi destino. Al bajar pude ver una bella plaza junto con puestos donde vendían cosas artesanales.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Después de que me pensara eso comencé a atravesar la plaza para ir a la zona arqueológica, después de pagar la entrada y un guía comencé a adentrarme en una especie de red de túneles, según lo que entendí estos túneles fueron hechos por los arqueólogos donde en varias zonas de los túneles habían pequeñas maquetas de la ciudad, al salir mi primera vista fue una amplia zona, fue cuando mire hacia atrás, una chica de aproximados 17 o 18 años, muy hermosa con un par de ojos azules, tiene el pelo rubio claro que llega a la mitad de la espalda, mientras que solo llega a la parte superior del pecho en la parte delantera. Su flequillo cuelga justo encima de sus ojos, tiene un cuerpo muy rollizo, voluptuoso y carnoso, está muy bien dotado y usa una pinza de pelo en forma de mariposa en la cabeza y usa ropa ostentosa que le queda bien a mi parecer la cual consistía en una falda a media pierna color negro y usaba una vida de tirantes color blanca.

Volviendo a ver hacia el frente caminé hacia el lugar donde el guía iba a dar las explicaciones del sitio, después de escuchar varias y de tomar apuntes, me separé del grupo sin querer o mejor dicho algo me hizo separarme, camine hacia el templo de Quetzalcoatl y vi a un señor blanco con barba y con ropas algo viejas, pero extrañamente este señor no desprendía un olor desagradable al contrario se podía percibir una sensación bastante agradable

-in ixtli in yolotl- dijo aquel anciano viéndome, mientras yo solo pude hacer una cara de no entender.

-Lo siento, no hablo náhuatl- dije suponiendo que lo era.

-Oh lo siento, entonces usare esta forma de hablar, dime porque has de venir aquí?

-No lo se, solo algo alrededor suyo captó mi atención.

-Oh al parecer ya somos dos, algo de ti también llamo mi interés, bien acompañame

-¿A donde?

-¿Quieres conocer este lugar cierto?. Soy quien mejor conoce este lugar.

Así seguí a aquel señor dandome una explicación mucho más detallada de la ciudad, como vivian las personas, además de los mitos de los dioses y una gran explicación sobre un dios en particular Quetzalcoatl, era tanto el detalle con el que hablaba que incluso me hizo pensar por unos momentos, que si me dijera que el vivía aquí le creería aunque yo bien se que es una zona arqueológica y por lo tanto no podía vivir aquí por lo que surgió una duda, ¿como conocia tan bien todo? incluso más que los mismos arqueólogos

Después de unas horas se podía ver que ya era tarde, talvez las 5 de la tarde, fue cuando regresé junto al anciano al lugar donde nos encontramos por primera vez.

-¿Y bien dime te ha gustado?

-Así es, tuvo que ser un bello lugar en sus días.

-Si lo fue, por eso lo regresaré a su gloria.

-¿Cómo lo hara?

-Voy a destruirlo y lo volveré a hacer desde cero.

Fue cuando algo dentro de mi sintió algo raro, voltie a ver al viejo que empezaba a emanar una especie de aura dorada que me hizo estremecer.

-¿Quién eres viejo?- dije muy impresionado, a pesar de estar con el viejo todo el día nunca me dijo su nombre

-lo siento por mi descortesía, soy el Iztauhqui-tezcatlipoca, Nahualpiltzintli, Kukulkán, o quizás mejor me conozcas con el nombre de quetzalcoatl -dijo mientras aparecía un gran resplandor y me hizo cerrar mis ojos por unos momentos, así que cuando los abrí pude ver a una especie de serpiente gigante, aproximadamente de unos 20 metros de largo, el cielo se puso como si una gran tormenta fuera azotar, grandes rayos se veían en el cielo, fue cuando un fuerte viento me hizo literalmente volar por los aires, y junto cuando pensé que me estrellaria contra el suelo, sentí que algo me abrazaba, abriendo mis ojos pude ver a la bella chica rubia que había visto hace unas horas.

-Así que tu eres el causante de esto, ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu pudo despertar a un dios desencadenado?

-¿Dios desencadenado?

La chica y yo aterrizamos y ella se puso delante de Quetzalcoatl mientras se arrodillaba en un pierna.

-Oh magnífico dios, le pido que reconsidere su decisión.

-Pequeña descendiente de los usurpadores de mi tierra, admiro tu valor al encararme sin embargo reconoce tu lugar.

Quetzalcoatl lanzó rayos hacia la chica, la cual los esquivo pero los rayos no paraban asi que empezó a esquivar como pudo sin embargo la chica chocó con un árbol, y ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, esperando el golpe.

Mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente, salte hacia la chica tacleandola pero logrando esquivar el rayo que simplemente destruyó el árbol reduciendolo algo más que a simples cenizas

Nos paramos lo más rápido posible y solo la jale mientras tratábamos de huir

-¿Que crees que haces?

-¿Que estupideces dices? es un maldito dios no es posible ganarle

-Alguien tiene que detenerlo, no puedo simplemente huir y por si no lo sabes hay personas capaces de asesinar dioses

-Pues sería genial que les hablaras

-Tomara bastante tiempo, y alguien tiene que entretenerlo para que no vaya a destruir más de las zonas arqueológicas no para que no destruya el país

Vi hacia la espada de la chica, era una bella espada, que a pesar de ser la primera vez que tengo una espada tan cerca de veía hermosa, era una espada plateada, con detalles de oro y záfiro

-Prestame tu espada, yo trataré de entretenerlo.

-¿Que tonterías dices?. No duraras ni un segundo peleando contra el, yo con suerte duraría 1 minuto y eso si se pondría a jugar.

-Lo se es una estupides, pero que otro plan tenemos, comunícate con quien sea que lo pueda derrotar.

-¿Qué es lo que haras?

-No lo se, pero se me ocurrirá algo.

Cuando la chica me iba a dar su espada, me pregunto

-¿Dime como te llamas?

-No se supone que tienes que dar el tuyo antes de pedir el de otra persona.

La chica frunció el ceño haciendo una expresión de enojada sin embargo aún así se veía muy hermosa

\- Ok, estoy jugando, soy Ren Ashbell, así que puedo saber el nombre de quien voy a usar su espada.

-Soy Sena Kashiwazaki, una Great Knight, enviada por la Organización del Rey León, esa espada será de utilidad, tiene atributos de una longinus así que cuidala

Después de conocer el nombre de la chica y que me diera su espadas, Sena comenzaba a emanar un poco de aura dorada que si lo tenía que comparar la aura de Sena era una gota en contra de la serpiente gigante.

Comencé a dirigirme hacia Quetzalcoatl, afortunadamente me daba la espalda o eso creía pues se giro en el mismo momento

Mis piernas temblaron, que no hubiera sido extraño que no pudiera no sostenerme, sin embargo como es posible que siga de pie

-Quetzalcoatl deja de hacer la estupides que tienes planeada -grite, aún que ahora que lo pienso el es un dios y no estoy siendo respetuoso, ¿Acaso esto sera mi castigo divino?

-¿Así que vienes a enfrentarme?

-Vengo a hablar contigo- sentí como era que me elevaba y me ponía a la altura de su cara

-¿Dime de que quieres hablar? ¿Porqué haces esto?

-No voy a perdonar a aquellos a quienes aceptaron la subyugacion y a los que traicionaron a su mismo pueblo ayudando a los usurpadores.

-Sabes que muchas personas inocentes morirán.

-Ellos aceptaron a los nuevos dioses olvidándose de mi y a mis hermanos, aunque tengo cuentas pendientes con uno de mis hermanos, pero será después de reconstruir todo.

-Tu dios egoísta

-Si crees que puedes defender a los traicioneros, pelea hijo mío, muestrame de que están echo mis hijos.

Fue cuando el viento me bajo y pude sentir como el viento se metía sobre mi

-Te acabo de prestar dos de mis habilidades, solo es de un uso, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

Fue cuando se pudo ver a Sena corriendo hacia donde estabamos

-¿Lo lograste?

-Claro, aunque al parecer el campione más cercano tardara minimamente un día en llegar

-Eso es demasiado- solo podía pensar que hoy era el día de mi muerte, aunque nadie me podría decir que no pude morir de una mejor manera, pelear contra un dios.

-¿Estás listo?

-No lo estoy pero tengo que. Oi Sena lo siento pero tendrás que prestarme un poco más tu espada, y si puedes irte hazlo.

Quetzalcoatl me terminó lanzando rayos que solo pude correr para esquivar o eso creía ya que después de esquivar el primer rayo el segundo me daría de lleno sino fuera por Sena que me ayudo a esquivar los rayos.

-¿Qué creés que haces? ¿No te dije que te fueras?

-¿Cómo podría dejarte mientras tu peleas solo?, No te lo dije, soy un Great Knight, mi deber como un caballero es proteger

Fue cuando Sena me ayudo a esquivar otro rayo, ambos sabíamos que Quetzalcoatl estaba jugando con nosotros, fácilmente podríamos darnos cuenta de eso.

Un rayo de Quetzalcoatl era tan potente que destruía gran parte del terreno, si estaba jugando, no quiero saber que tan poderoso es un rayo con todo su poder.

Quetzalcoatl hizo un gran tornado que nos terminó por separar, Sena se estrelló con un árbol mientras yo solo fui mandado a volar, las fuerzas G fueron tantas que sin duda alguna, lastimaron mucho mi cuerpo me dolia cada músculo, el dolor era tanto que si no quedaba inconsciente era por el mismo dolor

-Reconozco tu valor como guerrero, sin embargo me has decepcionado.

Solo pude ver una gran mandíbula sin duda alguna me tragaria, mis oídos solo estaban zumbando pero apenas y pude escuchar el grito que dio Sena diciendo mi nombre

Cerré mis ojos solo pudiendo aceptar mi destino, pero no sin antes por lo menos recordarle quien era.

Concentrandome lo máximo que pude, había recordado una de las habilidades de Quetzalcoatl era la manipulacion mágica, así que era capaz de crear cosas de la nada, sujete con mi mano izquierda la espada y con mi mano derecha apunte hacia su boca y cree la unica cosa que crei que podia recordarle lo que era, Cree un torrente de Bebida alcohólica de alta graduación, espesa y de color blanco, que se obtiene de la fermentación del jugo del maguey; así es cree pulque, la bebida con la cual Quetzalcoatl en su leyenda decía que debido a esa bebida abandono su querida tierra solo después de hacer actos imperdonables para el mismo, se pudo ver como Quetzalcoatl abrió sus ojos de la impresión y sin poder hacer nada, bebió gran cantidad del torrente antes de teletransportarse lejos del resto del torrente, se podía ver muy aturdido y algo molesto, supongo que debido a que recordó algo de aquel suceso en su pasado.

Como Quetzalcoatl se quito del lugar pude ver como me acercaba al suelo y sentir un fuerte dolor que cruzó por mis piernas pues había recibido solo un pequeño rayo que atravesaron mis piernas, probablemente solo atravesaron mis piernas pero no me las quito ya que aún las sentía,

Supuse que ha diferencia de los demás rayos este no dio por completo y era mucho más débil supongo debido a que el alcohol hizo su efecto más rápido de lo esperado

Cerre mis ojos tratando de soportar el dolor y tratar de imitar la teletransportación que llegue a ver en muchos personajes y por lo que el viejo me había explicado, Quetzalcoatl también es representado por Ehecatl el dios del viento, La actual serpiente, uso el viento asi que tiene que ser cierto, y por lo que sé, es capaz de teletransportarse, cerre mis ojos y sentí como un viento agradable me rodeaba hasta volver a sentir el viento violento así que abri mis ojos y me vi unos 8 metros arriba de la cabeza de Quetzalcoatl, tome la espada y la sujete con mis dos manos

-¡¡¡Quetzalcoatl!!!, tu ya no eres el dios adorado, eres la imitación de aquel dios, solo eres un dios que se hace pasar por el, el original nunca trataría de acabar con su gente, por la cual dio su vida, incluso se ganó el odio de sus hermanos dioses solo por los humanos, tu no eres ese dios que se arrepintió de sus errores ya que quieres destruir lo que mas amaste.

Grite eso mientras caía en picada hacia su cabeza, sé que no lo podía asesinar, después de todo en su mito para crear a los humanos murió en el camino pero revivió así que lo único que podía hacer era herirlo y tratar de persuadirlo ya que es immortal o almenos puede revivir, al parecer funcionó la segunda parte, cuando escucho lo que dije abrio mucho más sus ojos, sin moverse termine enterrando la espada en su cabeza.

Después de que la espada atravesara la cabeza desapareció y yo termine cayendo al suelo, para solo sentir un fuerte impacto y solo sentir como si durmiera.

Espacio desconocido

Pensar, que uno de mis hijos me haría a mi el dios de la sabiduría saber de mis propios errores, comentó con un tono de voz satisfecho el propio Quetzalcoatl en su forma humana observando la forma inconsciente y completamente sana del pelinegro que yacía frente a el.

Los dos estaban en un lugar que solo podía definirse como "etéreo", completamente blanco, no se distinguía nada, no se sentía nada, no se oía nada, era como si, además del suelo, solo existieran ellos.

-Jeje, pero es una lástima, me hubiera gustado volver a enfrentarlo una vez que reviviera, pero con él muerto supongo que perderé mi oportunidad de una revancha- comentó Quetzalcoatl –¡Siéntete feliz, Ren Ashbell, haz sido capaz de derrotarme y te mantendrás invicto en nuestra disputa!.

-Ara, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- comentó una dulce voz tras el, haciéndolo girar, sorprendiéndose al mirar a la hermosa joven (aunque podría ser llamada niña por su aspecto) de cabellos lilas peinados en dos coletas laterales, lindos y brillantes ojos verdes vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco.

-¿Entonces estas seguro de esto? puedes revivir inmediatamente.

-Es de sabios aceptar sus errores y por eso quiero recompensarlo, quiero darle mi bendición.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó pandora, estando igual de confundida

-Deja de hacer escándalo, y vamos a hacerlo

-Por supuesto por mi nuevo niño

Apenas terminó de explicarse, colocó una mano en la frente del pelinegro. Este empezó a revolverse y a quejarse del dolor.

-Hoho, ¿es doloroso?, ¡Sopórtalo, ese dolor es el precio por alcanzar la más alta de las cumbres!- dijo con cariño la diosa antes de hablar al poderoso ser frente a ella

-¡Entonces, otorga tu bendición y tu odio a este hijo mío!, ¡El octavo Campione, poseedor del destino del joven rey demonio, por favor, otorga las sagradas palabras de hechizo a este niño!

-Muy bien, Ren Ashbell, yo te doy la bendición mía, tú, que has renacido como el nuevo rey Iztauhqui-tezcatlipoca!, ¡Tú eres la primera y única persona que usurpa la autoridad mía, la autoridad del dios regidor del oeste!, ¡Vuélvete más fuerte y sabio que cualquier otra cosa! ¡Hasta el día que yo luche contra ti de nuevo, no te atrevas a perder ante nadie y protege lo que debas de proteger!

Ciudad de tula

La magia de curación todavia no funcionaba completamente.

Por eso Sena Kashiwazaki sólo podía arrastrar su adolorido cuerpo hacia las ruinas. Claramente habria sanado después de unos diez minutos más, pero ella no podia esperar. Al ver las ruinas de la zona arqueológica, que se habia vuelto no más que escombros por los ataques del dios, encontró a un cierto joven en un profundo sueño, Sena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio sano y salvo. El dolor intenso de ser golpeado por los fuertes vientos combinado con el impacto del ataque eléctrico que apesar de no dar a todo poder, Sena no podía imaginar lo doloroso que fue Aunque se podía haber una idea. Pero ahora, Ren Ashbell envuelto en harapos, su cuerpo entero tenia todo tipo de lesiones, incluyendo moretones, huesos rotos y quemaduras, sin embargo, él estaba durmiendo pacificamente. Ese rostro satisfecho y cansado no tenía ni una sola herida. En cuanto a las otras lesiones todas ellas se recuperarian con el tiempo... Su vitalidad y recuperación habian superado ya a las de los seres humanos y se acercaban a un nivel similar al de los dioses.

-"Asesinaste al dios y te dio su bendición, ¿cierto?, Ren Ashbell. El octavo Campione ha nacido.

Las piernas de Sena perdieron la poca fuerza y colapsaron mientras murmuraba para sí misma con voz temblorosa. Viendo al Campione dormir.

El rostro de joven que gobernaba sobre la vida, la luz, la sabiduría, la fertilidad y del conocimiento, patrón del día y de los vientos, el regidor del Oeste, y se convertiria un dia en el Rey de los magos y sería adorado.

-Es probable que no lo sepas, ¿no?. El ritual secreto para renacer como un Campione, vino del hermano menor de Prometeo, Epimeteo y su esposa, Pandora, el incidente en que la caja que contiene todos los desastres y una pizca de esperanza fue abierta.

Vacilando sólo por un momento, Sena levantó la cabeza de Ren.

-Normalmente ella nunca haria algo así, pero este era un premio especial, por su propio logro, él ahora aquel que ha derrotado a un dios.

-"El nombre de Prometeo significa el que se adelanta, en otras palabras, el sabio con previsión. Inversamente, Epimeteo significa 'el que piensa después, en otras palabras, el tonto que sólo se lamentaba después de actuar primero." Sena estaba dejando que sus rodillas actuaran como una almohada sobre la cual yaciera Ren, también aprovechó la oportunidad para limpiar con su panuelo la sangre, el sudor y la suciedad de su cara.

Solo pudo continuar con su historia,

-Solo un tonto como epimeteo se enfrentaría a un dios por eso un campione es considerado el hijo ilegitimo de epimeteo, así que tu llevar el título del hijo de un tonto te queda muy bien, grandisimo idiota.

45 minutos después.

Sentía como me dolia el cuerpo, tuve un sueño super extraño. Quetzalcoatl realmente existía, había combatido contra el junto a una chica rubia muy hermosa, había luchado hasta el final contra el dios y terminaba muriendo.

Sintiendo algo suave en mi cabeza ya la vez firme me pregunte que era, después de todo no tenía la textura de una almohada, cuando abri los ojos pude ver a aquella chica rubia.

-Hasta que despiertas

Dijo aquella chica que se veía algo sucia

-¿Ehhh? -fue lo que soltó mi boca, pude ver que estaba acostado en el regazo de Sena, cuando gire mi cabeza pude ver zonas destruidas junto con tierra humeante y árboles destruidos

-¿Que sucedió?

-Asesinaste a Quetzalcoatl, y haz nacido como el octavo campione

-¿Campione?

-Recuerdas lo que dije de que había personas capaces de asesinar a un dios, te acabas de convertir en uno, y acabas de usurpar los poderes y habilidades de Quetzalcoatl

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Te acabas de hacer un asesino de dioses, un godslayer, un rey demonio

 **Fin del capítulo**

Muy bien y así termina este capítulo, ya saben si les gusta esta teoría haganmelo saber sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo


	2. Capitulo 2

**Tokio, Japón**

Me encontraba varado en el aeropuerto de Tokio se preguntaran el porque.

 **Hace una semana**

Después de lo ocurrido con Quetzalcoatl, Sena me llevó hasta donde ella se hospedaba, que si lo tuviera que decir es una gran casa lujosa, color blanco, típica de alguién con demasiado dinero.

Debido a la destrucción del lugar y del tiempo que duro la pelea, junto con mi muerte y resurrección, el autobús que tenía que abordar partio.

Sena me prestó una habitación vacía, ese día dormi como nunca, afortunadamente no tenía clases pues era sábado, sin embargo, desde la mañana empezaron los problemas

Sena se había escabullido en mi cama, no entendía el porque, y para empezar no es que me molestará pero era incómodo ya que ella dormía desnuda y no sabía a donde mirar.

Debido a que estaba desnuda pude ver el hermoso cuerpo que tenía, es una hermosa piel blanca, fina, suave y muy femenina, ese cabello rubio y ojos azules correspondientes a las personas blancas que solo la hacia ver más bella, es bastante desarrollada desde la clavícula hasta los pechos con las curvas de su ombligo y sus caderas sin mencionar que si uno agarrase un poco con una mano algo de esa grandiosa carne que se encuentra entre sus muslos, trasero o pechos podría sentir como se desborda la piel suave de entre los dedos.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

Sena sin duda es una magnifica mujer a la que sin duda cualquier hombre no se podía resistir.

Sena despertó y solo soltó un bostezo, viendo alrededor y detuvó su mirada en mi, que por cierto me había caído de la cama debido a la impresión, de repente sentí que algo tocaba mis labios, Sena me dio un beso en la boca, solo pude abrir mis ojos ya que estaba muy sorprendido, incómodo y la vezvez sin un pensamiento claro ya que ella estaba arruinando todo pensamiento en mi cabeza.

Cuando el beso terminó

-Buenos días, Ren.

Sena hablo como si fuera lo más común, usualmente esto ocurriría si nos hubiéramos conocido en una fiesta o si fuéramos novios con algo de tiempo o algo así pero no era ningún caso.

-¿Que ocurre Ren?

-¿Porqué estas en mi cama desnuda y porque me tratas como si fuera tu novio?

-Oh, ¿acaso te molestó con algo?

-No es que me molesté pero como que nos brincamos demasiados pasos

-jajaja, ¿es eso? pareces un niño

sólo pude entre cerrar mis ojos.

-Vamos no te molestes, yo no puedo dormir con ropa o almenos con un camisón muy delgado, y el porque estoy en tu cama es que ahora eres mi marido y el deber de una esposa es estar junto a su esposo.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!

Solo pude decir eso mientras me confundía aún más.

-No te embarace ¿verdad?, ¿espera lo hicimos para empezar?

Acaso no tengo recuerdos de la que pudo ser una de mis mejores, Sena al verme se empezó a reir de nuevo

-¡Jajaja! Bueno, te lo explicare, yo vengo de dos familias muy importantes, la familia de mi madre es italiana y es la líder de la Organización de los Caballeros de el Gran Rey León, mientras que la de mi padre es una famila japonesa donde es muy importante en temas religiosos, además de ser conservadora.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Yo como la hija de ambos y portar la espada sagrada Terminus Est que se dice que fue la espada con la que fue asesinado el Rey Demonio Salomón, y al ser un gran caballero de el Gran Rey León, y ser hija del líder de los Kashiwazaki no podía prestar mi espada a cualquier hombre.

-¿Porque no puedes?

-Bueno, no es que no pudiera sino que yo soy un caballero y sabes que la espada es el alma y cuerpo de un caballero, así que al único que podría darle mi espada sería al hombre que le dedicaría mi vida, mi rey al que jurara servir, y ahí es donde entras tú

-¿Yo? -Dije mientras me señalaba

-Si tú, eres el rey al que juro proteger y servir, así que como mi espada, yo también te pertenezco, en cuerpo y alma, así que podría decirse que soy tu esposa.

Dejandome sin palabras, solo pude pestañear mientras procesaba las palabras de Sena.

 **Horas después**

Sena y yo íbamos a casa de mis padres, después de entrar a la sala de mi casa pude ver como mi madre venía hacia mi, mientras lloraba y me abrazaba

-Ren, estaba preocupada

-¿Porqué? no es la primer vez que no llegó a casa

-Lo sé, pero almenos dices donde estas, por cierto porque no contestabas al celular

-S-se me perdió

Dije una pequeña mentira, después de todo mi celular fue destruido por los vientos y el rayo que recibí de quetzalcoatl. Fue que mi madre noto a Sena.

-¿Quién es esta chica?

-bue… bueno… ellas es...

-Mi nombre es Sena Kashiwazaki y soy la esposa de Ren y la futura madre del hijo de Ren- Dijo Sena mientras ponía sus manos en su vientre.

Mi madre solo quedó boquiabierta y de repente sentí el poder divino que creció, junto a la ira y un peor sentimiento de miedo apareció, incluso peor que cuando pelee contra Quetzalcoatl, mi madre invoco la arma temida por cualquier mortal y posiblemente por cualquier Dios, saco la divina chancla.

-¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE ESPOSA?!!! ¡DONDE HAYAS HECHO TUS PENDEJADAS!, ¡NO SIQUIERA HAZ ACABADO LA ESCUELA!.

Decía furiosa mi madre mientras me daba chanclazos.

-Todos preocupados por que te habías ido a puebla donde ocurrió una catastrofe, ah pero el señor se estaba divirtiendo en otro lado

Decía más furiosa mientras daba más golpes

Después de unos minutos y unos buenos golpes pasamos a sentarnos. por cierto habían llegado varios familiares, siendo mi hermano mayor, mi padre, mi abuela,mi tía, mi primo y prima. Ya que escucharon el escándalo decidieron venir a ver que ocurría por cierto mi tía, primo, prima y abuela habían venido ya que mi padre tenía un taller de autos y mi tia decidió venir por que su carro fallaba.

Se podía ver a Sena y a mi sentados en un par de sillas mientras veíamos de frente a mi molesta madre y aun igual de molesto y algo orgullo padre, mientras todos los demás parecían divertirles la situación

Después de decir varias cosas, omitir e inventar otras de algún modo Sena y yo pudimos explicar el asunto de puebla, mis padres le empezaron a preguntar cosas a Sena como ¿de donde era? ¿cuantos años tiene? y más cosas.

Todo parecía haberse explicado y calmado pero Sena dijo algo que sorprendió a todos

-Supongo que una vez terminado este asunto, suegro y suegra, tengo que presentar a Ren ante mi familia así que en unos días Ren y yo nos iremos del país

Algo que tomó por sorpresa a todos, ya que todos dijimos -¡¿Qué?

Así ese día fui echado de mi propia casa, bueno no completamente ya que me permitirían vivir todavía con ellos hasta que consiguiera un hogar estable

El día Martes salí del país con rumbo a Japón antes había ido a entregar un justificante a la escuela para evitar problemas con la asistencia, Sena había salido un día antes para preparar todo.

 **Horas después**

Así llegué a Japón, dejándome muy impresionado debido a que veía los kanjis y aunque no los sabía leer pero podía entender el idioma, como decirlo, escuchaba a todos los japoneses hablando español y cuando hablaba con algún japonés el me entendía incluso si le hablaba en español aunque uno me dijo que hablaba muy bien el japonés, lo cual comprendí que ellos me escuchaban en japonés.

Esperando un par de horas para que Sena me recogiera, recibí un mensaje de que fuera a cierta ubicación debido a que la casa principal de los kashiwasaki estaba en Osaka y sería un largo viaje, me quedaría en una de las casas en Tokio, Sena se disculpo por que no pudo ir a recogerme debido a que al parecer surgió un problema con ciertas personas, mientras me dirigía al lugar donde me quedaría, tome un taxi que me llevaría a un centro comercial, como a 20 minutos del aeropuerto, ya que estaba en Japón tenía que conocerlo aunque fuera un poco.

Después de comprar y tomar un café del centro comercial, sali y debido al tiempo que estuve dio la noche, revisando mi celular eran aproximadas las 10:30 p.m. y tenía que apresurarme si quería tomar el último tren con rumbo al hotel.

Caminando entre las calles llegue a una zona donde la calle no tiene mucha gente aunque fuera Japón, el instinto de cualquier persona le haría estar un poco alerta, pero al parecer eran exageraciones mías pues, una belleza japonesa que tiene la piel muy blanca como la nieve blanca, ella tiene el cabello negro largo y suelto, con el flequillo cortado por la frente. También tiene una cinta de pelo blanca en su cabeza, sus ojos son de color azul verdoso, grandes y oscuros. Algo que llamó mi atención fueron los pechos son bastante grandes, algo que no cuadra en personas asiáticas, bueno dejando eso de lado iba vestida con una falda con capas de moda, una chaqueta de manga corta un poco adulta con cuello en U y una camiseta sin mangas que también llevaba un cinturón de malla con una hebilla grande.

Caminaba delante mio a una gran distancia, esta chica me la encontré en más de una ocasión el centro comercial comprando y comprando, ya que llevaba muchas bolsas de ropa, zapatos y más cosas que llamaron mi atención, ¿será un chica rica?

-Buenas noches, has comprado un buen montón de cosas.

Desde el parque cercano, algunos jóvenes caminaron hacia la chica.

-¿Oh? ¿Podria ser que estás sola? Es una pena, eres tan linda.

Vestidos totalmente como hippies, los chicos sonrieron, formando un círculo alrededor de la chica, que estaba retrocediendo. Por su apariencia parecen ser estudiantes universitarios siendo cuatro chicos, solo yo me oculte para ver como se desarrollaba la situación.

-Ohh, una bolsa de MaxCo. Y un cinturón de cuero LV Damir, ¿podria ser que eres una Ojou-sama?

-¡Que suerte! ¿Podriamos pedir prestado algo de dinero? y ¿Por qué no te entregas a nosotros también? ¡Ahaha!

Los chicos se echaron a reir, cerrando lentamente el circulo alrededor de la chica que solo miró a izquierda y derecha con determinación, y miró hacia atrás también; buscando si había escape, pero sin éxito ya que sólo podia quedarse al incapaz de moverse.

-Por-por favor váyanse. ¡Las Miko Hotogi no se someterán a la persuasión de sucios matones!

Viendo a la chica levantar las cejas, mirándolos, esos estudiantes universitarios sonriendo completamente... Cambiaron de repente su actitud.

-¿Haaa?

-!¿Estás hablando japonés, mocosa?!

-¡voy a desnudarte!

El chico saco una pistola. Al ver a uno sacarla del bolsillo de su pantalón, senti un ligero dolor de cabeza. Recientemente, incluso este tipo de personas, que ni siquiera puede trabajar como delincuentes, de repente empiezan a agitarlas. Estos chicos serían fuertemente linchados en mi país.

El tipo saco una Blackstar. Es una imitación de la TT3-Tokarev de la antigua Unión Soviética, un arma de baja calidad de fabricación China.

Las bolsas de papel cayeron de los brazos de la chica y por un segundo, parecia estar buscando algo en su pecho... pero al parecer no lo traía, ¿será dinero, un arma o algo para que la dejaran ir?

Al ver a los otros tres sacar sus pistolas eléctricas o cuchillos, la mirada decidida de la chica desapareció, y se puso en cuclillas...

-...al.…alguien... ayúdeme...

A la chica se le humedecieron los ojos, en mi pecho sentí la misma sensación de cuando use las habilidades de Quetzalcoatl, sin poderlo evitar. Parece que es hora de actuar.

-¡Oigan, chicos!. Si quieren dinero, entonces consigan un trabajo.

Me termine mostrando. Al escuchar mi voz y girar su cabeza, la chica abrió los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, mocoso? ¡Vete de aquí!

Mirando al delincuente, que se había dado la vuelta y apuntado su arma hacia mi después de verme, me rei en respuesta. Puede que no haya traido una pistola, Por lo tanto, utilizaré las palabras para tratar de resolver esto.

-3.29%

-¿Que dices?

-Son totalmente aficionados. A 9.5 metros. Esta es la distancia entre nosotros ahora mismo, esa es la probabilidad de que me des. Además están muy entusiasmados, pero eso sólo disminuirá las probabilidades aún más.

Al escuchar mis palabras, los otros tres también se giraron hacia mi, apuntando sus armas.

-¡Quién eres tú, mocoso...?

-Soy un turista de México que acaba de llegar a Japón.

Caminé hacia los delincuentes con indiferencia, como si no estuvieran apuntando armas contra mi. Después de todo Sena me dijo que mi resistencia actualmente es divina así que un arma normal no podía herirme, ya que me acerque con indiferencia no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro, parecían entender que era de México. Ya sea una mala o buena reputación, México es muy conocido ya sea porque es un lugar hermoso o por la delicuencia, que si bien no es tan mala como en otros países, si es mucho peor que la de Japón.

-Ah, Oye. Disparale. Le has disparado a alguien antes, ¿verdad?

El hombre que sostenia la pistola arrojó el arma a uno de los otros tipos.

-Ah, umm, sobre eso.

-¡Dispara, rápido! ¡Tenemos que sorprenderlo!

-¡¿Por qué no disparas tú?! ¡Es tu arma! !Tú sorpréndelo!

Esos estudiantes, que no parecian haber disparado un arma antes, empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro. Eran totalmente aficionados.

-¡Oigan!... declarar en voz alta que van a sorprenderme, no me hará sorprenderme y no la arrojen, deben patearla con el pie. Se podria disparar por accidente, saben. Especialmente esa Blackstar, que ni siquiera tiene un seguro.

Diciendo eso, finalmente me detuve justo en frente del hombre con la pistola. Pero cada uno estaba entregando sus armas el uno al otro, sin atacarme. ¿Qué hago?

Frente a estos chicos, que no representan una amenaza en absoluto, puede ser que no debería hacer demasiado, sólo agarré el cañón de la Blackstar insertando mi dedo en el gatillo. Utilicé mi pulgar para presionar el indice del delincuente, eliminando su habilidad para disparar. Después, torci la muñeca del delincuente hacia afuera, robándole fácilmente el arma.

\- Oye... ¿qué clase de agarre débil fue ese?

-Ah...Te. te voy a dar eso. No nos dispares por la espalda, ¿De acuerdo?

El tipo que sostenia el arma al principio retrocedió, y como si fuera su señal los otros cuatro de repente salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. Su velocidad de escape era realmente buena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habian desaparecido en el extremo del parque. No quiero un pedazo de mierda barata como esta. Sin embargo, sólo pude ver la pistola, suspirando.

La chica agachada a mi lado, levantó la cabeza, mirándome... y con un movimiento, se arrodilló y se inclinó. Su espalda, probablemente por el miedo, estaba temblando, con lágrimas goteando por sus mejillas mientras me miraba.

Después de consolarla y acompañarla mientras viajábamos fuimos hablando, pero hubo gran cantidad del tiempo que hubo silencio, su nombre es Shirayuki Hotogi al parecer ella era una Hime-miko, me pregunto como fue que actúe tan natural frente a los tipos con armas, le conte que mi padre era un ex-militar por lo que aprendí sobre las armas y peleas desde una edad temprana, y la situación del país sino era la mejor, si estaba decaída lo cual que tipos como ese aparecieran no fuera tan extraño, fuimos hablando de diversas cosas hasta que llegamos a una parte cercana de su hogar me despedí de ella para llamar un taxi debido a que el metro ya había cerrado.

Cuando llegue era un hermoso hotel, tenía una bella vista de noche, después de contemplar la vista, fui a darme una ducha y dormir ya que Sena me dijo que pasarían temprano a recogerme.

Al día siguiente después de cambiarme y comer, llegó una chica que tiene el cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos que también combina con el color de su cabello. Vestía el uniforme de una mucama que consiste en un vestido negro con un delantal blanco sobre una pajarita roja y un pasador blanco con cuerdas negras atadas a triángulos en cada lado.

-Buenos días, su majestad, my lady lo espera, su transporte esta listo.

La chica transportó mi maleta, obviamente yo la iba a bajar pero la chica se negó al parecer era su trabajo.

Subiendo a un hermoso carro me llevo a la casa principal de los Kashiwazaki, el viaje no fue nada corto fueron aproximadas 6 horas.

La chica y yo hablamos sobre diversas cosas, su nombre era Yukimura Kusunoki, al parecer la familia Kusunoki es una familia que sirve a los Kashiwazaki desde generaciones anteriores, al parecer también hubo un tiempo en el cual fue entrenada para que actuase como hombre debido a circustancias familiares, pero al parecer fue disuelto el asunto, mientras hablamos pude convencerla de que me dejara de llamar su majestad, pero me llamara Ashbell-sama.

Cuando llegamos y entramos al santuario era un gran patio con casas a los alrededores, como explicarlo, era algo que se podía ver en un anime o eso creía ya que este solo era el exterior, todavía faltaba entrar, pero vi a Sena en medio del patio.

Yukimura se despido cortésmente dejándonos solos.

-Realmente tardaste en venir, Ren.

-Gracias estoy bien, fue un viaje largo

-Jajaja, supongo, es bueno ver que estas sano y salvo, es bueno pero Ren es momento de que hagamos lo requerido y el porque veniste desde tan lejos.

Dejándome con la duda, Sena invoco a su espada y dio una estocada hacia mi, por suerte pude reaccionar rápidamente sabía muy bien que esa era una espada con atributos Longinus, que podrían asesinar a un dios, de echo con esa espada asesiné a Quetzalcoatl y ahora busca mi cabeza.

-¡Hey! "¡Espera un minuto!" -Grite pero la terminus est brillo aún más, con el fin de perforar mi pecho. Incluso si me las arregle para esquivarla Sena no se echó hacia atrás sino que la barrió horizontalmente, como si fuera a seguir intentar asesinarme, yo que solo estaba evadiendo sus ataques, no podia dejar de sentir el frio de la muerte viajando por mi columna.

El fluido cambio de una estocada a un barrido bellamente ejecutado

-¿Realmente estás tratando de matarme? ¡Atacandome despreocupadamente con la espada con la que asesine a Quetzalcoatl!

-¿No te lo dije? Esto es duelo con espadas reales, es completamente natural.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo una, asi que no juegues conmigo.

Sena acorto la distancia nuevamente dando un corte horizontal que esquive por poco y terminó cortando un poco mi playera.

-Sena, detente no quiero lastimarte.

-Escucha Ren, eres el rey que asesino a Quetzalcoatl, demuestrame la valia con la cual lo enfrentaste y de la cual me enamoré

-¿Solo tengo que derrotarte verdad?

-Si crees poder hacerlo.

Sena volvió a preparar su ataque, mientras solo yo cerré mis ojos, era la primer vez que usaba los poderes de quetzalcoatl desde que lo asesine, no sabía si podía usarlos, debido a que Sena me explicó que los poderes no se absorben todos sino que Pandora da los que van a corde con la personalidad del campione aunque puede haber excepciones como en el caso del séptimo campione que no se sabe si son 10 autoridades diferentes o si es una autoridad con 10 manifestaciones aunque tiene que cumplir ciertos requerimientos para activarlos.

Bueno ya que no se bien que poderes tengo, me concentre y tuve la misma sensación cuando Quetzalcóatl me prestó parte de sus poderes, dándome una idea de los poderes que podía utilizar, decidí más o menos mi estrategia.

Suspirando tome una posición de pelea, Sena al ver que iba a pelear soltó una sonrisa

Ambos corrimos con dirección al otro, a una distancia mediana, Sena dio una estocada, mientras yo cerre los ojos y usando la habilidad del viento, salté sobre Sena poniéndome detrás suya a lo cual dio un giro con su espada apuntando hacia mi cuello lo cual sólo me agache para esquivar y poniendo mi mano sobre el estómago de Sena

-Jaque Mate.

-No creas que solo por tocarme he perdido

-Sentí que dirías eso, bueno que prefieres, rayo o viento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Entonces te daré ambos.

Dije mientras de mi mano salió una corriente eléctrica que eléctrocuto a Sena y una fuerte ráfaga de viento la mando a volar, teletransportandome con el viento termine por cargar a Sena para que no se estrellara.

-Eso dolio tonto- Dijo Sena mientras pequeños rayos salían de su cuerpo y me daba un golpe en mi frente con su dedo índice

-Perdón, pero me hiciste enojar un poco, después de todo me dejaste abandonado en el aeropuerto y luego me recibes solo para tratar de matarme.

-jajaja, supongo que me lo merezco

-¿Estas bien? aún no puedo controlar bien que tanto poder usar

-Es algo doloroso pero estoy bien.

-Perdón por interrumpirlo su majestad, pero hay cosas de las que hablar. - Dijo una tercera voz, cuando gire a ver quien era, era un hombre vestido con un kimono color cafe, cabello de color negro con ojos iguales, su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola, pero no era el único había tres chicas y un chico, una de las chicas es una belleza rubia con ojos azules más oscuros que los de Sena y un cuerpo esbelto, la segunda tiene un pelo platinado con ojos azules, a comparación de Sena y la otra chica su cuerpo es más delgado, aunque por alguna razón la chica me lanzó una mirada amenazante, la tercera chica me dejó sorprendido era lo que llamarías una belleza japonesa, pero no hace falta que la describa solo tengo que decir su cambio de ropa, la chica estaba vestida como lo haría una Hime-Miko, esta chica era Shirayuki que se veía igual de sorprendida, y por último el chico es bastante alto, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos son de color café, este chico por algún motivo hace que la sensación de peligro este activada

-Ren, vamos a dentro

Sena me dijo eso mientras la bajaba y caminamos hasta un salón bastante lujoso, Yukimura trajo café y unos bocadillos.

-Mucho gusto su majestad, soy Tenma Kashiwazaki y soy el padre de Sena

-Mucho gusto soy Ren Ashbell

\- Es un placer conocerlo su majestad mi nombre es Liliana Kranjcar

\- Es un honor su majestad, soy Erica Blandelli

\- El placer es mio y podrían dejar el su majestad, es incómodo.

Ambas chicas sentadas al lado del chico solo soltaron una risilla

-¿A quien me recordara? -Dijo la recién indentificada como Erica

-Mucho gusto Ren, soy Kusanagi Godou- dijo mientras me estiraba la mano

-Mucho gusto, Godou-dije mientras correspondía el saludo, el fue el primero que no me llama su majestad, sentí gran alivio.

-Es bueno volverlo a ver su majestad, Ren Ashbell

Solo pude poner una sonrisa irónica

-Oh mi querida Shirayuki, crei que íbamos a hablar como amigos que tuvieron una noche algo agitada, pero me tratas como si fuera otra persona

-Bue… bueno… ayer no sabía que eras el… octavo campione

Godou abrió sus ojos impresionado

-¿Eres un campione?

-Si

-Ya entiendo porque te llaman su majestad, aunque puedo decir que se siente nostálgico

-¿De que hablas?

-Me recordaste a mi cuando recién había nacido como un campione, por cierto soy el séptimo campione

Ahora yo fui el que abrió sus ojos impresionado, había conocido al septimo campione, llamado el guerrero invencible

-¿No me digas que quieres pelear?

Si llevaba aquel apodo significa que tendría que ser un chico que ama las peleas, ¿no?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿crees que tengo la misma personalidad que el idiota de Doni?

-Bueno Sena me dijo que todos los campione disfrutan de batallar, unos más que otros, pero que aún así son adictos a pelear

\- Puede que tengas un poco de razón pero yo soy un pacifista, si peleo contra los dioses u otros campione es porque solo causan problemas, pero yo nunca atacaría a alguien

Algo dentro de mi se calmo, pero aun así no se había ído esa incomodidad, probablemente se deba a estar con otro campione

-Oi Erica no me dijiste que habría otro campione

-Si te hubiera dicho, no hubieras venido, además te traje para que conocieras al nuevo campione y a una buena amiga de Liliana como mía. Vaya es una lastima Godou, ya no puedes tener a la mejor del trio de Greats Knights.

-¿La mejor del trío de Greats Knights?

-Aunque me cueste decirlo es verdad, Erica es mejor que yo en cuestión de la espada, mientras yo le ganó en cuestiones mágicas, sin embargo, Sena le gana a Erica en cuestión de espadas y puede que incluso en manipular a la gente siempre que sea sería, y también es más apta que yo en magia, probablemente pueda rivalizar con Ena o Yuri

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Si, nosotras le ofrecimos que se uniera pero lo rechazó, dijo que quería entregarse a quien ella viera como más apto para ser su cónyuge

Después de esa charla de la cual no entendí casi nada, solo que Sena era increíble, más de lo que creí.

 **Unas horas después**

-Fue un gusto conocerte, nos tenemos que ir ya que tenemos que ir a Italia, por cierto Ren, ten cuidado con el idiota de Doni, puede que el si quiera pelear y hara todo lo posible por hacerlo.

-Tendré cuidado.

Godou, Erica y Liliana se despidieron, pero en su despedida ambas se acercaron a mi y me dijeron

\- Escucha haz ganado el corazón de Sena.

-Pero si la haces sufrir, iremos a donde sea y te asesinaremos, incluso si le tenemos que mentir a Godou y que te aplaste

-Espero que no lleguemos a eso ya que al parecer también le agradas a Godou

Después de sus palabras se retiraron mientras a mi solo sentía sudor frío en mi espalda.

Shirayuki, Tenma, Sena y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre diversas cosas, primero fue el como conocí a Shirayuki, después hablamos de las autoridades que había robado de Quetzalcoatl sin tener claro como podía activarlas, Shirayuki al parecer vino, debido a que Sena lo pidió ver que autoridades robe, Shirayuki después de un ritual algo extraño donde estaba incluida una katana, cartas y una especie de té y otras cosas, era tan extraño que Shirayuki y yo fuimos rodeados por un aura rojiza, cuando desapareció, tomó una hoja de papel y texto apareció de repente.

-Bien Ren-San, eso es lo que pude obtener de sus autoridades- Dijo Shirayuki

Tomé el papel y comencé a leer el papel junto a Sena

 ** _Autoridad de Quetzalcóatl: Espíritu Divino Primordial_**

 ** _Metamorfosis: Es una manifestación capaz de convertir al usuario en una gran serpiente emplumada y usar gran parte de el poder de Quetzalcóatl._**

 ** _Gran Mago: Manifestación que da una armadura compuesta por un cráneo de dragón, un baston con forma de serpiente así como dar al cuerpo un plumaje en ciertas zonas, da la capacidad de usar magia elemental así como elevar características físicas y de combate._**

 ** _Reinado_** ** _sobre las tormentas: Manifestación que da acceso a controlar los elementos de la tormenta (Viento, Rayo y Agua) el poder de los vientos y los rayos aumentará mientras más se concentre el usuario, dándole capacidad de volar, teletransportarse y moverse a la velocidad del rayo, así como de usar dichos elementos para atacar._**

 ** _Nacimiento de un Nuevo Día: Cuando se llega a un nuevo día, se obtendrá mayor cantidad de recuperación o incluso traer de vuelta a la vida_**

 ** _Llama Anti-Escatologia: Llama que quema hasta el consumo, evita y anula los efectos de cualquier poder con características escatologicas_**

(Nota: Aquí iban signos pero no es porque mi celular no los guarda)

 ** _Condiciones y efectos secundarios:_**

 ** _Metamorfosis: Habilidad que después de utilizarse causara gran fatiga fisica, dependiendo del tiempo y el poder que es usado_**

 ** _Gran Mago: Habilidad que después de utilizarse causara gran dolor de cabeza, dependiendo del tiempo y poder que es usado_**

 ** _Reinado_** ** _sobre las tormentas: Debido a que no se esta acostumbrado no se puede controlar el agua, la teletransportación, solo puede efectuarse, si el usuario ha visitado el lugar deseado, o entra en su campo de visión. Así como ser invocado por una persona si ambos se conocen y confían plenamente en el otro._**

 ** _Nacimiento de un Nuevo Día: Si se llegase a causar grandes heridas o incluso la muerte, sanara o resucitara hasta el amanecer._**

 ** _Llama Anti-Escatologia: Solo puede usarse contra enemigos o poderes escatologos_**

 ** _Cancelación de la Autoridades: si el usuario se encuentra en un estado de embriaguez, controlarse sexualmente resultara difícil y la autoridad de Quetzalcóatl estará cancelada hasta pasar dicho efecto. Si se llegase a morir estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, no podrá revivir por medio de la autoridad de Quetzalcóatl_**

Lo último me dejo sorprendido al parecer no podré utilizar los poderes de Quetzalcóatl sin quitar las noches de sexo casi obligatorio, adiós noches de salidas con los amigos. Sena al parecer también se sorprendió. cuando las leimos Tenma y Shirayuki tenían expresiones de gran impresión.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Ren-san, obtuvo demasiadas manifestaciones, ¿no se suponía que solo obtenia una?

-Bueno si lo piensas, Kusanagi-sama obtuvo 10 de un solo dios, Erica piensa que fue debido a que tuvo cierta amistad con Verethgrana, y además Quetzalcoatl es un dios principal al mismo nivel que Odin y Zeus, además, Ren también se puede decir que se hizo amigo con Quetzalcoatl, de echo creo que ese fue factor para que Quetzalcóatl se dejará asesinar, pudo fácilmente resucitar o esquivar el ataque de Ren.

-Así que si te haces amigo de un Dios obtendras mayores beneficios.

-Puede ser, pero aun así asesinar a un Dios es una tarea prácticamente imposible para un humano.

Yo solo podía quedarme callado, escuchando con atención. Hasta que volvi a leer y surgieron varias dudas

-¿Que es la manifestación de la llama anti-escatalogia?

-Supongo que sabes que la escatología es el final ¿verdad?

-¿Final?

-Si, en varias creencias mitológicas se marca el final, por ejemplo, la más conocida es en la nórdica con la muerte de Odín en el Ragnarök.

Ya veo Quetzalcoatl me explicó que el es un Dios creador, y según recuerdo es la encarnación de Venus y fue el que le concedió al humano la llama de la civilización y la evolución, eso explicaría esa manifestación.

-¿Qué son los signos de interrogación?

-No lo sé, probablemente sean manifestaciones, pero debido a que eres un campione, la magia no te afecta si no es introducida en tu cuerpo directamente y por eso el ritual no pudo ser completado por así decirlo. Además puede que sean manifestaciones que debido a que no estas acostumbrado a la autoridad de Quetzalcóatl no las puedas usar, como por ejemplo, la de el control del agua.

Dejándome impresionado, después de todo al parecer también obtuve algunas manifestaciones extras, pero que aún faltan por conocer.

-Bueno Ren ahora que eres un campione y conociste a otro, viste que tienen personas que le sirvan así como organizaciones, tu no ibas a ser la excepción.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ren-sama, ahora la familia Kashiwazaki y creo que la organización del Gran Rey León también lo harán así que ambas te juran lealtad.

-¡Espere! Señor Kashiwazaki, creo poder entender de su familia, pero no tome la desición de su esposa.

-Ya le había preguntado a mi madre, y ella ha aceptado, nunca le gusto la idea de servir a Sir Salvatore, y estaba pensando en Kusanagi-Sama, pero cuando le conté de ti, quizo confiar en ti, así que no le falles, pero no te preocupes la conoceras en unas semanas porque ahora tendremos que ir a Italia. -Dijo Sena mientras sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo, mientras que a mi este asunto me causaba más dolor de cabeza.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Bueno amigos y así termina otro capítulo, gracias por el apoyo, y bueno a contestar el review

 **IzayoiGremory:** Gracias por el apoyo, y por la espera.


End file.
